


ivara's birthday!!!

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: it's ivara's birthday!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Max remembers it's Ivara's "birthday". She acts accordingly.





	ivara's birthday!!!

The Warframe carefully navigates the scenery, hearkening for any slight sounds that would facilitate the search for her target. Careful steps softly rustle grass or crunch exposed dirt. There—the clink of gear against armor, an animal-like whuff of breath exhaled, from a clump of jagged boulders nearby. She studiously approaches the source, poised to defend. She whips around the side of a taller wall of rock to confront her suspicions. Yes, she was right: the faint shimmers of two cloaked forms crouched low to further cover themselves, only noticeable to someone focusing their attention on seeing them. The Warframe relaxes, the anticipatory tension leaking out and replaced by a cocky, proud stance.

“This game is rigged when you play.”

The hazy outlines of the two bodies stand up, defeated. Quickly after, their cover dissipates to reveal them fully. The resigned Operator brushes dirt and stray clippings of grass that had stuck to her armor as she had lied in wait. Next to her, a kubrow vigorously shakes himself, flapping ears and the attached harness and sends dust into the air. A brisk sneeze follows as the dust cloud settles.

Ivara tilts her head in question at the accusation.

“You’re a stealth frame,” the girl replies, gesturing to the entirety of the Warframe in front of her. “You literally revolve around being a huntress, with the invisibility and knack for locating people and whatnot.”

Still, the head stays tilted inquisitively.

“What I’m saying is that you’re too good at hide-and-seek.” A short pause. “Between you having a natural talent for it, and Trou being able to just track anyone, there’s no way to actually hide without expecting to get caught,” she finishes with a smirk. “I’ll let it slide so you can get away with it this time, since you’ve got an excuse to get your way.” She’s answered by a quick, nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

“Let’s go do something else to hang out, since this isn’t working out. How ‘bout sitting at one of the ponds in front of camp?”

They amble towards the Grineer encampment, unusually quiet and unmoving. Nothing has been a pressing issue or posing a threat, so soldiers stand and aimlessly chatter amongst themselves. They settle for an outcrop along one of the lakes within view of the settlement. The waves lazily roll up to shore to lap at the rocks. Trou charges ungracefully into the pond, stirring up the murky water and fruitlessly chases any fish that had gathered near the lily pads. The other two make sure to move a reasonable distance away from the romping. Ivara leans against the tall outcrop and relaxes to watch the continuing joyful splashing. The Operator scours the banks for anything that would catch her eye for the moment and returns with a handful of sizeable rocks that she dumps by her feet.  
“You having a good…birthday, I guess? I think it’s been a year, or at least real close to it, since the day we met.” The watchful eye turns to her. “Can’t remember the exact date, unfortunately. But still.”

Ivara leans forwards, interested in what’s going on.

“Y’know, like how I consider it a special day each year the date I found Trouvaille passes?” A quick glance at the now-soaked pet. “I’ve only had him for a few years, but I still like trying to do something with him for the heck of it.” A nod.

“I don’t know what we could do that’d be considered ‘special’ for you. We’ve had a pretty lax day so maybe we can consider it like a day off, or just a little hang-out day. Can’t get caught saying that though; they’d make sure to work us to death real quick. We can just sit here for a little while, away from all the ruckus, if you want.”

In lieu of a response, the Warframe drops down and sits back against the rocks, legs outstretched and arms crossed. Trouvaille’s soaked head emerges a short distance from shore with a pronounced splash, and he quickly begins paddling back up to shallower waters. He makes to join the duo, but with an all-to-familiar don’t you even think about it glare aimed at him, he turns back to the water. They’re content to stay and listen to whatever peaceful sounds can be heard in the sparse intervals of silence.


End file.
